


山海經軼事

by Masa1205



Category: Classic of Mountains and Seas, 山海經
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:15:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24895252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masa1205/pseuds/Masa1205
Summary: 三篇有關山海經的故事衍生，後神話創作存檔用，視情況可能移除此篇
Kudos: 4





	1. 軼事之一：〈赤水女子獻〉

**Author's Note:**

> 軼事之一：〈赤水女子獻〉  
> 軼事之二：〈日羲月和〉  
> 軼事之三：〈思幽〉

一

「有鍾山者。有女子衣青衣，名曰赤水女子獻。」

――〈大荒北經˙赤水女子獻〉

二

你是第一個沒有因為我的外貌而倉皇逃離的――很高興見到你，陌生人。這荒涼的赤水以北少有人煙。

別試圖否認我的敘述，就算從下凡之後就再也沒有照過鏡子，但從這乾枯的雙手，還有先前那些旅人的目光，我能想到自己現在的外貌。不過，始終感謝你的善意，你是個好人。

啊？你好奇我的故事？真令人意外，我以為你正在趕路――原來是想收集特殊的見聞傳奇嗎？……這麼說吧，我這裡確實有一則。如果你不嫌它無趣，那我相當願意用它來回報你的好心。

陌生人啊，原諒我多說一句，你可知道這赤水以北的夜晚，是很漫長的……

三

你肯定聽過黃帝大戰蚩尤。

那個傳奇中的君王，先是在阪泉三戰了炎帝而勝，又在涿鹿之戰中，善用智謀與手段，擒殺了驍勇善戰的蚩尤，最後統一了中原。

你也可能聽過他的妻子們：養蠶繅絲的嫘祖，和貌醜德賢的嫫母。前者生子昌意，昌意生韓流，韓流生顓頊――顓頊後來也成為一名賢德的君王，我想你們的歷史應該是這樣評價的。而後者更不用說了，嫫母的相貌傳到我這，已經栩栩如生到我似乎也曾目睹其容，但她的容顏所凸顯的真的只是她的賢德嗎――你是這樣想的嗎？

啊，你搖頭了。沒錯，其實我也不認為――外貌的貧瘠所相對的不僅是內在的富足，也和那些不以外貌進行評準的行為成為對比，不是嗎？

但這一切都不是我要告訴你的，我要說的，是有關一位神女的故事，而她的名字，叫做女魃。

涿鹿之戰，黃帝命令應龍攻打冀州之野，應龍決定蓄水，可蚩尤猜到了他們的計畫，於是請來了風伯、雨師興風作雨，使應龍的計謀無法實施。黃帝見若是不能止雨，這場仗不可能有勝算，所以找了人來幫忙，而這個人就是女魃。

女魃是旱神，而她的下凡也的確幫了黃帝一個大忙。風伯雨師見而避之，於是風靜、雨止，蚩尤為黃帝所擒殺，後者統一中原，成為赫赫有名的君王。

你可是不曾聽過女魃這個人物？並不用意外，沒有人會想記得她――她是受到詛咒的，她的能力本來就不該存於人間――我不過是個活了太久的老太婆，我見過那個時代，也才能夠和你說說這個故事。總之，下了凡的神祇，尤其是在人間立了大功的神祇，大抵不可能在回到天上，因為他們為了完成任務，總是消耗了過多的神力，比如說那個神射手羿，也比如說女魃。

她本來是個美人，就是洛神見之也自慚形穢。對，連宓妃也無法與之相提並論，因為女魃的美，充滿殺機，源於破壞與吞噬，它既不親和也不聖潔，卻危險而令人震懾――畢竟，那是來自於旱災的力量。

你要我形容她的樣貌？陌生人，我方才已經盡力了，最多，我只能再多告訴你：她只著青衣，因為青色是生命的顏色。

總之，女魃聽到黃帝的請求，決意下凡。這時，西王母警告她：「你該清楚，下凡後就再也回不來了。而你願意為了那個男人的一句話，犧牲掉你現在的一切嗎？」

女魃是這麼告訴對方的：「是的。我願意不計一切代價的幫他。」

「你會後悔的，女魃。」西王母又說。

「不，我絕不後悔，也相信他不會讓我後悔。」女魃的眼中毫無懼色。

於是她就隻身來到了人間。一開始，她立了大功，黃帝對她禮遇有加。「女魃，真是感謝你的幫助，若沒有你，我就沒有今日的成就。」那個帝王握著她的手，神色誠懇、語帶感激「你可願意一直陪著我，看著江山復甦並邁向繁榮？」

「我願意。」女魃如實以告，相信黃帝必不負她。

四

江山真的因為黃帝的統一而昌盛起來了嗎？沒那麼簡單，看來你們的歷史真的刪去太多細節了。

自凱旋起，中原就不再下雨。人民的生活比戰爭之前更為窘迫，他們甚至開始懷疑，是不是黃帝的即位給國家帶來厄運。流言不斷在人間流竄著，久而久之自然傳到當事人耳裡。

黃帝也不明白原因，直到他叫來掌管土地的叔均一問，藉由叔均吞吞吐吐地回答才得知，是女魃的力量帶來的影響。

另一方面，沒有天界的環境，女魃的力量開始失去控制，甚至反噬到旱神自己身上，從頭髮開始，她的身體部位逐漸乾枯，等她終於從別人恐懼的目光中意識到這一點，已經為時已晚。

黃帝在聽了叔均的話後有了決斷，因此他前來找女魃，可隨即被後者連醜陋都不足以形容的恐怖面容嚇得倒退三步，直到意識到對方受傷的眼神，他才鎮住心神上前開口：「女魃，我有件事想找你商量。」

「什麼？」女魃問，卻因為對方的語氣而目露慌亂。

「你願不願意搬到赤水以北？」他說，商量的語氣卻近乎命令「赤水以北少人煙，你不是不喜歡和人群有太多交集嗎？那裡很適合你。」

「你是在趕我走嗎？」女魃不敢置信的說。

黃帝嘆了口氣，道：「你也知道，你控制不了自己的能力。」歉意中卻是理所當然「就待在赤水以北，不要影響中原的百姓，好嗎？」

女魃盯著眼前的這個男人，眨了眨眼睛，乾枯的軀體卻沒有任何淚水，「你答應過我的，你知道的啊――你是知道的啊！為什麼，你怎麼會？你怎麼可能會――」

「女魃。」黃帝打斷她，認真地看向她的眼睛，但那雙清明的雙眼冷得像嚴冬的冰霜，沒有半點溫情「這一切都是為了百姓，我知道你的心意，但為了人民，我必須有所犧牲。」他拉起她的手，枯瘦的十指幾乎沒有重量「你會支持我的，對吧？你不就是心悅於這樣的我嗎？」

女魃瞪著眼前的男人，憤怒在心底洶湧翻滾，可當怒氣如潮水退去後，只留下悲涼的荒謬，顯得那樣可笑。「好。」她說，將所有情緒隱藏在矜持的姿態底下，為了最後那一點尊嚴「我答應你。」

五

你不必露出這樣訝異的神色，我並沒有欺騙你的打算，也無意與你爭論真假――這終究是則傳說不是嗎？

於是女魃就留在了赤水之北。她曾經離開過幾次，但人們既恐懼又厭惡的神情使她心如死灰，似乎再也沒有人記得這個曾經助黃帝戰勝蚩尤的神女。不過也是，戰爭的勝利與否和百姓終究沒有太多的聯繫，連救黎民於十日曝曬的羿，都會因為暴虐而為人所唾棄，更何況是一個既無功於世人、又會帶來災厄的旱神呢？

……你怎麼會覺得她後悔了呢？

她不後悔，絕不。

――她絕不能後悔。

六

謝謝你的陪伴，這夜晚看來是要過去了。

不必問我的名字，我不過就是一個居住赤水北岸的女子而已――你真的非要不可嗎？

那麼……「赤水女子獻」，就姑且這樣稱呼吧。

(完)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 發想自〈大荒北經˙黃帝女魃〉 以及〈大荒北經˙赤水女子獻〉。因赤水女子與女魃皆著青衣，且有「獻」字為「魃」字的誤寫一說。


	2. 軼事之二：〈日羲月和〉

一

「帝俊賜羿彤弓素矰，以扶下國，羿是始去恤下地之百艱。」

――〈海內經˙帝俊賜羿〉

二

焦渴的大地被過度炙烤，晃眼的日光在空中躍動。羿踏著蒸騰著熱氣的土地，看向滿天的太陽。

他瞇起眼睛數了數。 **十顆，或者說十隻。** 倚仗著凡人所不能及的視力，神射手在強光中費力地看清了巨大光暈中的鳥類軀體。

羿舉起弓箭，瞄準還在嬉戲中的太陽，他們的心臟正生機勃勃跳動，如同羿胸膛中沐浴著熱血的那顆。

 **太陽也有血嗎？** 他心想，手上的動作卻沒有因而停頓。

――箭矢精準地貫穿了太陽的心臟。箭鏃埋入血肉時，光芒隨之暴漲，恍如泉湧的鮮血；隨後，光芒慢慢地因墜落而黯淡，且在落地時，便僅剩一具三足金烏的冰冷軀體。

而殺戮還在繼續。一顆、兩顆、三顆……拔箭與搭弓的動作是如此俐落，精準的手法和冷血的眼光，獵物注定無處可逃。

終於，羿對準了最後一顆太陽。此刻，眼睛已因直視熾烈的光芒而劇烈的疼痛著；汗水順著臉龐滑下，落入旱土中，在無風的處境卻依然引起些許微不足道的麻癢。他甩甩頭，拉開弓，箭已在弦上。

 **偏了。** 在放手的那一刻他心想，奮力眨了眨眼睛，減緩汗水突然滑入眼中帶來的不適。離弦的箭矢呼嘯著掠過金烏不斷撲騰的翅膀，一根金色的羽毛隨之飄落。

羿不以為意，迅速搭上第二支箭；而就在這時，他聽見了一個聲音：

「住手，羿！你已經殺了我九個兄弟了！這難道還不能使你滿足嗎？」那個聲音悲痛欲絕，與人民哀悼大旱帶來的死亡時發出的哀號，如出一轍「這個世界還是需要太陽的，求求你，饒我一命吧。」

 **太陽也有淚水嗎？** 他心想，放箭的動作卻因而遲疑了。

「好。」最後他說，放下了弓箭，轉身離去，欣喜的注意到足下的土地已不如來時熱燙。他手上的那把弓流光溢彩，一看便知並非凡物――也確實，那是他下凡前帝俊贈與他的。

而帝俊，卻也是太陽們的父親。

三

女羲從未料到，她離開甘淵前往日月山探望妹妹女和與十二個外甥女後，回來竟然是這樣的光景。

她的小兒子，化成人形看上去也不過十四五歲的年紀，纖細的手臂上一道猙獰的傷口正汩汩溢血；但這卻不是最令女羲心驚的，因為她的小兒子――也是兄弟中最肆無忌憚的那個――正一邊嚎啕大哭一邊撲向她的懷裡。

「孩子！發生了什麼事？」她連忙問道，抬頭四處尋找其他兒子的身影，希望有人能夠替她解惑。「孩子，先別哭。告訴我，你的哥哥們呢？」

太陽哭得更傷心了，那樣過度的悲傷讓女羲有了不祥的預感，冰冷的陰影擒住了她的呼吸，她抓著兒子的肩膀，焦急的看著他「孩子，到底發生了什麼事？怎麼只有你一個人呢？」

「他們……哥哥他們……」太陽哭得上氣不接下氣，哽咽中語無倫次的交代了實情「我們這一天一起出去玩，就想說一天而已也不會怎麼樣，誰知道……誰知道羿就因為這樣把哥哥們都殺了！」

「你說什麼？」女羲不敢置信，一瞬間天旋地轉，甚至是要靠著抓住兒子肩膀的手才能勉強撐住身子「不對，人間怎麼可能有人能夠射殺你們？你們可是太陽啊！」

「媽媽！」太陽的眼睛裡滿是血絲，既委屈又憤怒「媽媽，那是羿，不是別人！是爸爸最信任的那個神射手，他不僅下凡了還帶著彤弓和白羽箭！那可是只有爸爸那裡才有的！」

「……是這樣嗎？」女羲跌坐在地，目光渙散地喃喃自語「帝俊，你真的讓人去殺了我們的兒子嗎？」

「媽媽？」太陽發現母親的狀態有些不對，吸了吸鼻子，遲疑地開口。

女羲回過神，給兒子一個虛弱地微笑作為安撫「孩子，我會去把你的哥哥們帶回來的。只要他們的身軀還在，甘淵的泉水就有辦法復原他們的靈。」她摸了摸他的頭「可你終究會是最後一個太陽，也是唯一一個。別再貪玩了，人間的事，看著就好，千萬別插手。」

而女羲就離開了甘淵，前往人間。她要去找回兒子們的屍體，無論如何。

四

人間湧動著希望與歡欣的色彩，女羲看著這些帶著感恩和解脫的臉龐，想起小兒子悲痛的神色，心口驟然一痛。

**用鮮血和淚水澆灌的快樂，真的值得慶祝嗎？** 她心想。但這只是徒勞，因為太陽從不被視為人類。她來到羿的住家，這裡不難尋找，因為門口充滿了感恩戴德的百姓。而負責應付這些百姓的，則是羿的妻子嫦娥。

混在百姓中，女羲知道嫦娥會注意到她，並且認出她。因為，嫦娥不僅是隨羿下凡的神女，她更是女和的長女，十二個月亮的姐姐。

「女羲，你怎麼會在這？」好不容易找到了空檔，嫦娥拉住了她的袖子，把她帶到一邊。

「我來把兒子們的屍體帶回去。」女羲握住嫦娥的手，神色哀切「嫦娥，你知道他們在哪嗎？」這時，她注意到對方的額角有一塊明顯的瘀青。

「這個……」嫦娥面有難色，這時，屋裡傳來一聲巨響，好似是有什麼重物摔了下來。登時，嫦娥面色一白，緊接著又聽到了咒罵與一句咆哮：「嫦娥！你又背著我在做什麼？」

嫦娥連忙放開拉著女羲的手。「在打掃呢！」她說，語氣安撫但神情慌張「你別亂走，不然又要被絆倒！」

「我還沒瞎！」屋內的那人顯然被觸怒了，吼聲又更大了些「所以你到底在哪裡？」

「我就是擔心屋內雜物太多而已。你別生氣，我這就來。」嫦娥喊完後，轉過頭對女羲說「抱歉，羿自從那天後眼睛似乎就有些問題。」

「你額頭的那塊瘀青……」女羲忍不住問，看到嫦娥心力交瘁的的模樣頓時了然。

「這個嗎？看著嚇人其實很快就好的。就是，有時候我都不太確定自己還可以撐多久……」嫦娥虛弱地笑著，語氣漸弱，用手背胡亂地擦了擦眼淚「好了，我該進去了。女羲，別怪我多嘴，真的不要在人間逗留……尋找你的兒子，只是徒增傷感而已。」語畢，她欲言又止的看了她一眼，便匆忙進了屋。

屋內此後又傳來幾句對話，女羲聽出了羿明顯的暴躁――也是，神射手的神力源於他的一雙眼睛，雙目失明，不僅意味著他失去了自己的天賦，也意味著他已經成為凡人。

**不過，** 女羲思及嫦娥臨走前的奉勸， **她為什麼會這麼說呢？**

心懷不解地往外走，而一直要等到她看清慶祝的民眾所圍著的事物，才終於明白嫦娥目光中的不忍。

――那是她的兒子們。被樹枝貫穿了軀體，被架在焰火上炙烤，就像是凡間隨處可見的禽鳥一般，如此荒謬。而人們的目光充滿飢渴與暢快，那是恨意得到報復後的笑容，足以令女羲不寒而慄。

她就這樣呆呆地看著這一幕上演，身邊歡欣鼓舞的氛圍洋溢著笑語聲，她甚至看到一個婦人從火刑架上掰下一塊肉，遞給一個孩子。

「好吃嗎？」婦人笑著說，在看到孩子狼吞虎嚥的模樣後，摸了摸他的頭「別急，還多著呢。」

――那是她的兒子們。焰火上的、婦人手裡的、孩子嘴裡的，那是她的兒子們，他們的血肉、他們能夠復生的最後希望。

女羲相信自己是哭了，她感覺有某種溫度滑過她的臉龐，哀鳴與哭號聲充斥她的耳中，與慶祝的歡笑聲激烈的撕扯，狂亂的填滿她的思緒。

**不、不、不……不該是這樣的、不該是這樣的！**

所有聲音彙集然後碰撞著，最後化為一個聲音響徹她的心間――

――帝俊！

五

女羲不記得自己究竟是怎樣回來天界的，又是怎樣來到帝俊面前。而她的丈夫看著她失神落魄的模樣，似乎是驚訝的。

「怎麼回事？你這時不是應該待在甘淵嗎？」帝俊問。

「怎麼回事？」女羲盯著眼前的丈夫，語氣充滿不敢置信「帝俊！你死了九個兒子！九個！你難道沒有任何一點情緒嗎？哪怕是最起碼的哀傷？」她步步緊逼，憤慨而淒厲「還有，羿可是你派下人間的，他用來殺你兒子們的弓箭也是你給的！帝俊，你殺了自己的孩子――卻來問我怎麼回事？」

帝俊嘆了口氣。「這個世界只需要一顆太陽，我之前就和他們說過。」他毫無懼色的迎上女羲的指控「天上的一天，等於地上的一年，他們以為他們每個人輪流負責每天的日照，其實對於人間這卻是一年的日照；而這一次他們雖然只是玩了一下子，可地上就有無數生命因為他們的胡鬧而喪命！我怎麼能放任他們這麼做？」

「可那是你的孩子啊！你不僅是天帝，也是他們的父親――你既然可以親自來制止，為什麼你要選擇讓羿去殺了他們？」女羲的聲音迴盪著，反響著鋼鐵般的決絕意味。

「而我到甘淵的時間，又有多少生命要死於他們的一時興起？」帝俊語調拔高，隱約帶著怒氣「女羲，為了責任，必要的犧牲是在所難免的，你難道不應該比我清楚嗎？」

女羲向後退了一步。「……我知道你當初愛上的是女和。」她低聲說道，隨後輕輕地笑了起來，冷冽而譏誚「好，我明白了。」她轉身，只扔下一句「再見，帝俊。」

六

羿很煩躁，因為他真的失明了。

儘管嫦娥總在身邊打理他的一切，也從不嫌棄他，但出於自己宛如廢物一樣的罪惡感，反而致使暴躁的情緒日益漸長。

百姓們已經不再上門來，因為他總是用一切憤怒和疏離的語言逼迫他們離開。有時，在不得不起身活動的他會拄著拐杖出門，但這些時刻，往往只是讓他備感絕望，以及危險。

神射手習慣倚賴超群的視力，當天賦逐漸被剝奪，他的不安全感急速擴大，面對未知的防備心也越發強烈。直到某天，他聽到嫦娥和鄰人的對話――

「我聽說啊，西王母那兒有一種藥，吃一顆可以治百病、讓人長生不老，吃兩顆甚至就可以飛升成仙！」鄰人信誓旦旦的說著「嫦娥，如果你們能拿到這個，還怕羿的眼睛不能治好嗎？」

「我也希望他能恢復成他想要的模樣，但是去往西王母的路途一定危險重重，我怎麼放心這樣的他呢？」嫦娥聽上去十分憂慮「如果我自己前往，先不說我是不是有可能死在路上，光是他現在的生活起居，就沒有人照顧了啊！」

這番話點燃了羿的溫情與豪情，驅散了這段時間壟罩心間的陰鬱。 **嫦娥如此有情有義，我怎麼能辜負她呢？要不是我，她也不至於離開天界，離開她的母親和姐妹。** 他暗自做了決定。 **我一定要去找到西王母，讓她把藥給我！**

於是他便即刻收拾好行囊，準備啟程。「不要擔心我，嫦娥。」他說，乾燥而溫暖的指尖覆上對方的臉頰，在摸索中感覺到她緊繃與顫抖「我待在這也給你徒增負擔，離開總是一個機會，你也可以不用再受我的牽連。」他憐惜的落下一吻，然後推開了對方的挽留。

七

出外冒險讓羿感覺自己像是又活過來了，失去了向來自恃的視力，他顯得更加謹慎；而正是因為這份謹慎，他有驚無險的避開了所有危險，最後，終於成功來到西王母面前。

「我需要你的不死藥，兩顆。」他直言，面對西王母，毫無懼色。

「羿？」西王母發現了他無法聚焦的雙眼，頓時了然「你想回到天界？」語氣裡有嗤笑的意思。

「不是。」羿說「我希望找回自己的視力，然後和嫦娥好好在人間相守、不離不棄。」

西王母沉默了好一陣子。「好。」她最後開口，並把青鳥叫來「把不死藥拿給他吧。」

羿歡天喜地的帶著丹藥回去了，而西王母望著他的背影，嘆息道：「女羲，你這回倒是錯算了。」

八

羿回家了，雖然狼狽而疲憊，但卻笑容滿面，甚至面對百姓的好奇時，也比先前更為耐心。

「你回來了。」他聽到了嫦娥的聲音，接著就感覺到懷中忽然撲來了重量――他的妻子抱著他，泣不成聲「你真的回來了。」

「別哭，別哭……」他親吻她淚水縱橫的雙頰「回家吧，嫦娥，我們回家吧。」

等進屋後，嫦娥本來準備去張羅食物給羿，卻被後者拉住了袖子。「先別走，我有事要跟你說。」他相當鄭重，並從胸口掏出裝著丹藥的盒子「我一共求了兩顆藥，你一顆、我一顆，我們一起在人間好好生活。」

「你難道不會想要回到天界嗎？」嫦娥立刻問到，訝異極了「我以為你……」

「你這麼照顧我，我怎麼可以放下你不管？」羿深情款款地道「青鳥說這個藥必須在日落之時吃才能有效，明日日落之後，我就可以重見光明，你也可以好好休息了。」

而回應他的是一陣沉默――嫦娥並沒有說話。

九

夜深，皓月當空。

**為什麼？為什麼？為什麼！** 有一個心事重重的身影在月下徘徊。 **為什麼要告訴我？我本來可以毫無罪惡感的殺了你，你又為什麼要告訴我？**

那個身影，是假扮成嫦娥的女羲。

自從和帝俊決裂後，女羲決定靠自己的力量向羿復仇。於是她前去尋找西王母，希望對方能把丹藥給羿。

「生死同源，這藥吃一顆是長生不老，吃兩顆是魂飛魄散，女羲，你應該清楚。」西王母挑眉「我知道你想報復他，但是你就這麼確定他會向我要兩顆？」

「我確定。」女羲那時冷笑著，斬釘截鐵地道。接著她便回到人間，找到被羿的粗魯與怒氣折磨得幾近崩潰的嫦娥，讓她回到日月山去找母親與妹妹們；至於她自己，則化身成嫦娥的模樣，替代了後者的角色，並設計使羿聽到有關西王母的傳說，促使他踏上尋途。

一切看似完美。畢竟羿是那樣粗暴、殘忍、自私，又極度渴望回到過往的生活，所以女羲相信他肯定會選擇將兩顆藥占為己有――直到方才。

**他真的該為我的兒子的死負責嗎？他果真如此罪大惡極嗎？可如果他其實不值得我這樣報復，那這一切又是為了什麼？**

迷茫猶如月光般，填滿一切卻又似是空白。而她面對著這份迷茫，發現所有的情緒正一點一滴地流失，最後只剩下一個飽滿又空無的字眼――

那應該可以稱為「錯亂」，她想。

十

羿聽到了一陣騷動，連忙抓著拐杖衝出門外，而門外人聲鼎沸，完全不似夜晚會有的現象。

「她飛起來的！」他聽到有人說，當下，不好的預感閃過，他連忙問道「誰？誰飛起來了？」

眼前一片漆黑，慌亂彷彿有生命般迅速的侵蝕著他的心神。

「啊？羿，原來你事先不知道嗎？」鄰人驚訝地道「是嫦娥啊！嫦娥她飛起來了！」

**嫦娥？――不，她不會背叛我的！**

「嫦娥！究竟是怎麼回事？」羿焦急地高喊，面對一片虛無的黑，此刻的不安全感幾乎使他崩潰。

這時，他聽到對方的聲音，似是在哭泣：「羿，對不起，我不能回答！我只能說：這是在救你！」然後他聽到眾人抽氣的聲音和交談的低語，絕望地跌坐在地，大吼道：「嫦娥！」聲嘶而力竭。

在一片黑暗裡，他試圖想像嫦娥的模樣：女子的身體隨著飛高逐漸消融，最後化為了月光――皎潔、冷清、空蕩蕩的月光。

十一

羿最後暈倒在門外，鄰人便將他抬回屋內。可等他再次醒來，卻是被陽光的刺眼給喚醒。

他費力地眨了眨眼，才意識到：他的視力回來了。

心下大喜，但瞬間卻又被湧上的悲傷覆蓋。他並不認為嫦娥會為了回到天界，而私自吞下兩顆藥―― **但，那又是為什麼呢？** 他反覆思索昨夜嫦娥離開前的最後一句話，翻來覆去好一會兒，卻始終得不出結論。

最後，羿嘆了口氣，決定放棄繼續追尋答案。 **她肯定是為了救我。** 他告訴自己。但，就算選擇相信對方的說法，但失落感卻沒有因而減少。 **我終究是失去她了，無論她是出於什麼原因……原因，好像也已經不重要了。**

這時，傳來了一陣敲門聲，他前去開門，來人是一名女子。

「請問你是？」羿納悶的問。

「你好。」女子微笑，一瞬間讓羿有看到嫦娥的錯覺「我叫羲和。」

(完)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 取材自〈海內經˙帝俊賜羿〉、〈大荒西經˙崑崙西王母〉 、〈大荒西經˙日月山〉 、〈大荒西經˙常羲生月〉 、〈大荒東經˙女和月母國〉 、〈大荒南經˙羲和生日〉 以及日月神話的語言基因變異。  
> 「羲和」一詞包含日元素「羲」與月元素「和」，所以「常羲」顯然是自「羲和」一詞分裂出來、與「常和」(嫦娥)成對的形象，二者皆為女月神，故而文中以嫦娥為常羲之女。此外，為了要更好的區分「羲」的太陽意象與「和」的月亮意象，於是借了〈大荒東經˙女和月母國〉的「女和」一詞，將日母命名為「女羲」而月母為「女和」，至於其姊妹設定則來自於娥皇與女英，同時娥皇女英亦是拆解自羲和一日一月形象的例子。  
> 至於故事結尾女羲改名為羲和，則是因為經過扮演嫦娥並且假裝化成月亮後，女羲有了月的形象，和原本的日形象結合，成為了「羲和」，剛好呼應了〈大荒南經˙羲和生日〉，也是故事命名的由來。


	3. 軼事之三：〈思幽〉

一

「有司幽之國。帝俊生晏龍，晏龍生司幽，司幽生思士，不妻；思女，不夫。」

――〈大荒東經˙司幽國〉

二

我們不配擁有愛情。

作為雙胞胎，我們生來就帶有心靈感應，就像一個靈魂被硬生生的撕裂成兩半放在不同的軀體裡，如果我們失去彼此，各自也不再完整。

可在外人眼中、社會眼中、雙親眼中，我們始終是兄妹，而兄妹，注定了這段戀情的悲劇。「這可是亂倫啊！」他們總是痛心疾首的喝斥「你們不能這樣！」

――是啊，我們不配擁有愛情。可是他們，又怎麼懂呢？

三

父親被我們的忤逆煩得焦頭爛額，他不明白，我和兄長明明有其他的選擇，為什麼就是不願意放過彼此。最後他找到了帝俊，請他幫忙。

「分開他們兩個，像分開參與商一樣，不再相見，一切都有辦法解決。」帝俊如是說道，而我看著那高高在上的天帝，還未得開口，就聽到兄長反駁的聲音。

「您貴為天帝，當然可以這麼做。但，這又有什麼意義呢？」他冷笑著，字句鏗鏘宛如鋼鐵，無視於父親阻撓的眼神和帝俊的不悅「我們之間的連結不會因為

距離而中止，感情也不會因為不再相見而有所削減。您大可使用您的權力，但這一切在我看來只是徒勞且可笑而已。」

「思士！」父親喝斥了兄長，相當擔憂著看了帝俊一眼，然後說「陛下，他們還年輕氣盛不夠懂事，望您見諒。」

「我倒是欣賞他們的骨氣。」這時，帝俊身邊的常羲發話，她是十二個月亮的母親，所以也被稱之為月母女和「若是陛下不嫌我多嘴，我這裡是有一條兩全其美之策。」

「不妨說來聽聽。」帝俊顯然是好奇的。

「陛下不願意讓他們結成連理，不就是擔心這樣會造成地上的人民依樣而行，最後紊亂了倫常嗎？」女和說「不過雖說如此，要建立家庭，最重要的當然是孩子嘛。陛下若是可以令他們只靠心念交往就能生育子女的話，便是既能使之成為夫妻，又能免去您的擔憂，不正是兩全其美嗎？」

「倒不失為一個解決辦法。」帝俊思索著，便同意了這個決策「畢竟是自家子孫，多照顧點也是應該的。」

父親不勝感激，似乎終於鬆了一口氣。哥哥拉起我的手，似乎不反對這個決定。而這一切，似乎充滿了希望。

四

生兒育女，組建家庭，在看著孩子們各自長成，離家闖蕩。他們沒有任何一個留在司幽國，而我們也不過問他們的去向，畢竟，終究是在大荒中的一隅，看著人間興衰更替。

我生下了很多孩子，有兒子，也有女兒；儘管被賦予了特殊的能力，卻無法避免生產的痛苦，那是注定的詛咒，因為創造了生命而必須付出的代價。

懷孕、生產、撫養、目送孩子離家，生命被劃為四個階段不斷輪迴著，日復一日、年復一年。我們依然是那樣愛著彼此以及每個出世的孩子，可到最後，唯有當那份熟悉又令人崩潰的痛苦一陣陣的襲來，世界張開手迎接啼哭不止的新生時，我才會強烈地感覺到自己的存在。

――不是因為生產，而是因為痛楚。

我握著兄長的手，卻感覺不到任何一絲他的存在。羊水與鮮血，溫熱的濕意洶湧著，爭先恐後地逃離緊繃的軀體，而陣痛腐蝕了所有神經，綿長得恍如一聲亙古的哭號，淒厲而憤怒，似乎正試圖反抗著什麼――而我究竟又在反抗著什麼？虛無的、麻木的、空洞的、遙遠的……一個「什麼」？

絲毫理不清這份模糊的情緒，偏偏正有一清晰可見的風暴慢慢成形，伴隨著慾望、渴求與憤怒。終於在某天夜深驚醒，夢中命運展示給我的未來在腦海飛速閃過，突然間，像早已注定好的時刻，索求已久的答案來到我心裡。

――我們要的，從來就不是婚姻。

五

「你瘋了嗎？」兄長聽完我的想法，不敢置信地嚷道。倏地起身，似是不悅。「現在這樣難道不好嗎？」他煩躁地來回走著。

「現在這樣你能滿意嗎？」我忍不住問。兄長停下他的腳步，回頭望向我，眼神中卻已然出現方才沒有的神色。

痛苦、哀傷、掙扎。原來我們有一樣的心情。

但這真令人感到可悲，不是嗎？究竟從什麼時候開始，我們不再重視彼此之間的聯繫――偏偏那才是真正把我們綁在一起的價值，而非婚姻、亦非子嗣。

「你考慮過後果嗎？」他問。

「先前我們和規則站在對立面的時候考慮過後果嗎？」我又反問著「更何況，這比當初，不是簡單的多嗎？你只需要承認――」

「我知道！」兄長暴躁的吼道。他從不向我隱瞞情緒，因為隱瞞起不到任何作用，就像現在，我聽到了暴躁底下與慾望相互拉扯的遲疑。「承認它、面對它、順從它！這聽上去很容易，但是……但是……」他支支吾吾地重複著。

「你究竟在怕什麼？」欺身上前，逼迫他迎上我的視線「那時，在帝俊面前，是你把我護在身後。」我們靠得是如此之近，以至於我可以清楚的看見那雙眼睛裡閃爍著的恐懼與期待，同時，我感覺到了自己聲音中的顫抖，因為未知帶來的不安與興奮「……所以現在，我也可以在你猶豫並害怕的時候，成為先動手的那個。」語畢，我吻了他。

我們對彼此有情慾，真的是罪惡的嗎？我們企圖結合，就一定天理不容嗎？我們期待的承認，並不在於婚姻或是子嗣的多寡，而是你們不再把這段感情視為病態，父親、帝俊，這很難理解嗎？

渴望吞噬渴望，靈魂與肉體共鳴。存在的痛楚、活著的歡愉，恍惚間我似乎看到了一條蛇，牠蜿蜒盤上了樹枝，朝一顆鮮紅欲滴的果子，吐出猩紅的蛇信。

而那是我能憶起的最後一件事。

(完)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 故事取材自〈大荒東經˙司幽國〉以及郭樸的注釋：「言其人直思感而氣通，無配合而生子，此莊子所謂白鵠相視，眸子不運而感風化之類也。」  
> 此外，再融入了聖經《創世紀》中有關亞當夏娃的典故，以及柏拉圖的〈會飲篇〉。  
> 靈感是源於「中國只有婚姻之神，而沒有愛神」這句話的啟發，再加上心靈感應生子一事上也可以看出重視生殖而非情慾的傳統，於是便藉由這個故事帶到該主題，而且思士思女士無疑是非常適合的角色。


End file.
